Disgraced in Pretense
by mrschanandlerbing
Summary: Bumi tries his best to get Lin to agree to his plan...or so she thought.


Bumi has had it. He wanted to say enough. _Enough_! Wallowing in his shame to be deported back to Republic City after crashing the ship he commanded into the port in Chin Village just intensified the pain he felt after life's humiliating punch that pushed him further down the drain. It was his entire mistake…his _drunken_ mistake.

Here in the stinky worn-out bar in the outskirts of the city, Bumi drank away his problems and waited for his ray of hope to arrive: Lin Beifong. He has been planning to win back his captaincy in the United Forces but all have been failed attempts. However, the plan that he has in mind now will give the biggest possibility of not only redeeming himself but promote him to a higher rank if Lin will cooperate.

As soon as he finished his self-declared last swig of soju, she came in the bar in her trench coat and in her stoic expression he knew all too well.

"Linny," he slurred when she strode towards him. "Nice of you to heed my call." She gave no response to his stupor. "You," he turned to the barman. "Give my friend a…what do you want Lin?"

"Ice cold water for disgraced captain over here," she finally spoke. Bumi, although drunk, sure did feel her bitterness. Who could blame her? She just had a bad break up with his brother.

"Bitter," he spat which made Lin huff in irritation. The barman placed the drink in front of Lin and the police captain pushed it to Bumi who ignored it completely.

"What do you want, Bumi?" Lin asked without waiting for him to take a sip or not. He shifted in his seat, unsure if Lin will accept his proposal.

"I've been thinking," he begun. "You don't have progress in that drug cartel this past month."

"Oh Bumi," Lin groaned and shook her head. "The answer's no."

"You haven't even heard what I'm about-

"Oh trust me, Bumi, I think I know." Lin got up to leave so Bumi took a firm hold on her arm.

"I know some people who know about that suspected group," he said.

Lin gripped his hand to free her other arm and strode to the door. "I said no, Bumi."

Bumi followed her in desperation.

"Chin, the second-in-command, smuggled the opium to that abandoned warehouse near Silk Road Bridge," he said, voice pleading amidst the information. Lin stopped and stared at him.

"How d'you know about that? We kept that secret," she hissed.

Bumi grimaced and then grinned at her in one of his self-proclaimed victory. "I'll tell you anything you need, speak to some people but I want to be on the case...with you."

Lin shook her head and stared intently in the man's eyes. He is desperate and she pities him, but putting him in the case would be another trip to the council room and the island which she also desperately tries to avoid as much as possible.

"You need to speak to the council if you want in on the job," she finally said.

"Perfect," he exclaimed. "Back me up?"

"I'll send someone in with you," she said and avoided his look. "I-I have some-

"If it's about Tenzin…" Bumi trailed off and waited for her reaction.

"Fine," she snapped. "I'll arrange a meeting tomorrow. Be at the council room at ten in the morning."

Bumi nearly jumped in glee but found his body way too heavy due to the influence of the alcohol. "I thought the councilmen make the meeting schedule."

"I'm a Beifong," she said. She opened the door and went out to meet the crisp night air. She stepped out and headed to the parking lot with Bumi tailing her.

"Um, Lin?"

"What?" she snapped.

"Can I get a ride?"

* * *

_After Chief Choi gave the orders for the raid in the alleged building that was used as a hideout for the Triple Threat Triad, the receptionist called Lin and motioned her to the phone._

_"It's Councilman Tenzin," the receptionist whispered._

_Lin took hold of it and took a deep breath before saying, "Tenzin?"_

_For the past month, she knew her 34-year old boyfriend is still grieving for the loss of Avatar Aang. He's devastated and she is aware of it, although awareness is not enough for her to comfort him, but she hasn't seen him for almost a week already and the guilt she felt as soon as she picked up the phone was stinging her heart._

_"Lin," she heard him speak. "Appa died."_

_Lin breathed out a sigh of sadness. "I'm so sorry, Tenzin."_

_After the Avatar's death, everyone was busy about finding his reincarnation and Lin knows only the Avatar's children, the only people beside her who were also emotionally attached to his animal guide, dreaded the death of the sky bison. She knew that he would soon follow his buddy._

_"I need you right now," he said. "It's too hard."_

_Lin glanced around the headquarters and saw that her team was already on the truck. "Team A, get your asses on the truck now!" the chief yelled. "Hey Beifong, why don't you save that talk with your boyfriend after we catch the criminals!"_

_"Tenzin, I need to go," she said in the very sorry way she can. "I'll see you immediately after this raid. I'm sorry."_

_She hung up and climbed up the vehicle. She knew what she did was wrong. Tenzin needed her but she couldn't get out from the grasp of her work. She kept in mind that she'll see Tenzin in less than two hours and that she'll make this raid quick. _

_It took them four hours to secure the building._

_Lin hurried to the pier to take the ferry without even changing her clothes to just be there for him. She ran up the temple just after the ferry docked and looked for him. When she found him moments later in his secret sanctuary at the top of the temple, he wasn't alone._

_He was kissing a young acolyte much younger than her. Jealousy and anger pooled in her stomach and the urge to break them apart nearly took control of her body. Her face remained stoic, a skill she mastered years ago in the face of strong emotional moments. They broke apart and he heard him say, "Thank you, Pema."_

_The acolyte must have noticed her presence since she heard a gasp escape from the acolyte's lips. Tenzin twirled around, his face in shock. _

_"Lin, I-_

_She turned around and walked as fast as her feet could carry her. She needed to get out of that island and away from him. He followed her and grabbed her arm to try and stop her._

_Smack!_

_The sting in left cheek caused him to flinch. "I'm sorry, I deserve that," he said. _

_She turned away from him and continued walking down the spiral staircase and he tailed on. "Please, wait, I can explain."_

_"Save your breath, Tenzin," she spat in a voice laced with anger and disgust. She stopped, grabbed the green choker on her neck and threw it at him. "We're done."_

"Hey," she heard Bumi's voice which shook her out of her reverie. "How do I look?"

"You're late," Lin snapped and motioned at the wall clock across her which read 10:02.

"Well then let's not waste any more time," he said and opened the door to his right. "Shall we?"

Lin and Bumi entered the council room with the disgraced captain wearing a proud persona to try to mask the slight nervousness he has inside, and the former keeping her face straight despite the fast beating of her heart at the sight of her ex-fiancée. She followed Bumi and as they took their seat, she heard the Earth Kingdom whisper "awkward" which earned him a good Beifong scowl.

"So, I think ex-Captain Bumi has a proposal for the council," the Northern Water Tribe said, breaking the silence that dawned on them. Lin took a side glance at Tenzin who was eyeing her intensely which made her feel uneasy. There was a part of her that wanted to give him a longing kiss and another part that wanted to slap the senses off him as many times as she pleased.

"Uh, yes, Councilman Itak," Bumi affirmed and cleared his throat. "The drug cartel that is slowly, uh, bringing our glorious city to shambles is at large. The increased opium deals in our city is alarming and I am…happy to inform you that I have information on the said case and would be very much happy to help Captain Linny…_Beifong_ solve this case." The entire room went silent and waited for any reaction among the members of the panel. "May I add that she has already agreed to this."

"You have?" the Fire Nation representative turned to Lin.

"Yes," Lin affirmed.

Councilman Itak cleared his throat, "Well if she agrees, I don't see why you couldn't be on this case."

"If I may," Tenzin butted in. "I-I don't think ex-Captain Bumi is trustworthy for the job."

Lin smirked and rolled her eyes as she turned to Tenzin. "Trust? Big word."

Bumi snickered next to her. "Uh-oh…"

"Let's talk about trust, Councilman Tenzin," Lin challenged. "Shall we? What would be your definition of trust be? Hm?"

Tenzin was sure the topic at hand is not the topic Lin addressed. He swallowed the big lump that formed in his throat and said, "Well, Captain Beifong, I am simply concerned if he has the training for the job at hand."

"He has connections that you don't have, that's for sure," Lin snapped. "And some qualities you don't have either. He is trustworthy, I assure you."

"Ouch…" Bumi added. Tenzin scowled at his older brother and looked at Lin who was raising an eyebrow.

The council room was tense as ever and Councilman Itak cleared his throat to ask his fellow councilman to vote. "All in favour?"

Tenzin didn't raise his hand.

* * *

"Lin, can I talk to you?" Tenzin followed her as soon as the meeting was adjourned. "Linny, baby," Tenzin called in desperation. "Please you need to listen."

As soon as the other councilmen were out of sight he pulled her in his office. Lin didn't know why she allowed it to happen. "You need to stop," she said as he shut the door. "I can't do this with you anymore. It's done."

Tenzin shook his head. "You're throwing it away? Fifteen years worth of a relationship is nothing to you? For that single mistake?"

"You cheated on me," she spat at him. She wanted to scream and punch every single inch of him that moment. "For one mistake, Ten that I wasn't there, you cheated."

"I wasn't myself-

"Oh please." She wrapped her arms around her in her attempt to keep her true emotions from emanating. She glanced at him and he was…crying?

"I couldn't sleep this past week," he admitted. "There's nothing going on with me and Pema-

"Oh, it has a name?" Lin asked in despise.

"Please…" Tenzin embraced her hard, stoic body, trying his best to soften her up. "I love you, you know that." His cries became more obvious and she felt the hot tears touch her cheek as he kissed her. She knows he's sincere but she still hardened her heart. "Lin…"

"I need to go," she whispered and tried to push him away.

He gripped her hand and did the most desperate act he could think. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard. She squirmed under his touch which was against her desire to kiss him back but as he kissed her deeper, her pushes became weaker and weaker. His hand travelled to her hair. She gasped at the touch and he took this opportunity to push his tongue in her mouth.

She moaned softly and he pulled away. With his forehead resting against hers, he smiled and stared in her eyes. "How could you think that I have feelings for her when all I could think is you?"

"You bastard," she whispered.

"I love you too," he smiled and kissed her again. When he pulled away the second time, Lin was already smiling and clutching his robe. Feeling that honesty is supposed to be practiced at that moment, Tenzin led her to his chair and sat across her.

"Lin, uh, you need to know something," he begun.

"What?" Lin asked at his sudden nervousness.

Tenzin reached in his pocket and pulled the betrothal necklace and clasped it around her neck. "Before we get out of this office, I want you to know, Bumi has been promoted last week."

"But-he- what?"

"I convinced him to convince you to come here and see me," Tenzin chuckled slightly. "That was the only thing he could think of and I did my best to convince the rest of the council to do that."

Lin smiled at his confession and shook his head. "You could have just come to the headquarters than bother them."

"I knew you needed a little more work than just marching up to your camp," he told her and held her hand.

"What made them say yes to you?" she asked.

"They just wanted to be invited to the wedding," he answered. "If that's okay with you."

"Sure," Lin said and sealed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** This is completely AU. I'll try my hardest to update my stories this weekend.


End file.
